Sword Art Online: Clearers
by MagnetG216
Summary: Ryou, un chico amante de los videojuegos y su hermana menor Nanami se esforzaron mucho para obtener su copia del tan aclamado videojuego de realidad virtual: Sword Art Online, pero el destino tenía otros planes... Acompaña a este par de hermanos en un intento desesperado de salir con vida de este juego de la muerte.
1. Mundo de Espadas

**Escrito por MagnetG216 ¡)**

Este es un "reboot" de mi fic, espero mejorar en muchos aspectos y hacerlo esta vez mucho más dinámico e interesante (:

* * *

"¡Rápido apresurate Nii-san, estos juegos no se van a jugar solos!" exclamó Nanami mientras se apresuraba hacia nuestra casa.

"¡O-oye espera Nanami!, ¡mi-mis piernas siguen entumecidas, n-no puedo ir tan rápido!" grité pidiendo que se detuviera.

En la puerta de nuestra casa se encontraba nuestra madre, quien al vernos esbozó una sonrisa acompañada de un saludo con la mano.

"¡Ryou, me alegro que al fin decidieras ejercitarte un poco!, Recuerda que aún estás joven y tienes que fortalecerte..."

"Si mamá, comeré mas frutas y verduras" dije cruzando rápidamente la puerta tan solo unos instantes después que Nanami.

Las escaleras retumbaron con nuestros pasos acelerados.

Entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí, Nanami ya se encontraba lista.

"¿Tienes todo?"

"Si te refieres a que si tengo el paquete que nos llegó ayer, así es" levanté y coloqué sobre la cama una gran caja con numerosos sellos postales.

"Todo habrá valido la pena cuando este pequeño esté sobre nuestras cabezas" dijo Nanami entusiasmada.

Abrí la gran caja, y dentro muy bien guardados habían un par de cascos con una gran cantidad de cables e instructivos.

* * *

 _Cuatro días antes_

"Muy bien, revisemos de nuevo, ¿comida?"

"Listo"

"¿Agua y refresco?"

"Listo"

"¿Tienda de acampar?"

"Listo"

"Bolsas para dormir"

"Listo"

"Creo que estamos listos, ¡Adios mamá te veo en cuatro días!"

"¡¿A qué se refieren si tienen clases mañana?!, ¡Oigan esperen!"

Los dias y las noches fueron duras, casi nos vandalizan tres veces, pero no nos rendimos hasta que logramos conseguir nuestras copias.

* * *

Despues de colocar sobre mi cabeza el Nerve Gear, el aparato de realidad virtual más avanzado del mercado, y tras un par de configuraciones y calibración, al fin estaba en la **pantalla de creacion de personaje.**

Cada uno de los atributos debía especificarse, cabello, estatura, color de piel, etc. o bien se podía elegir un modelo predeterminado.

En mi caso, elegí hacerlo lo más párecido a mí en cuanto a cabello, color de piel y ojos se refería.

 ** _Aincrad, piso 1, Ciudad de los Inicios_**

Después de un par de minutos, la pantalla se volvió blanca y unos instantes después estaba de pié en el centro de una gran plaza, a mi alrededor podía ver comercios de armas y comida. Habían muchos jugadores, unos charlaban, otros tantos reían o simplemente se alegraban de estar viviendo esta maravilla.

Todas las calles estaban adornadas por grandes antorchas y banderas de colores. La vestimenta medieval y la apariencia de la ciudad en general le daba un aire de fantasía. Todo parecía tan real, los sonidos, los olores, la textura de cada uno de los ladrillos...

"¡Nii-san!"

Giré y pude ver a una chica de cabello rojo escarlata acercandose.

"¿Eres tu Nanami?"

"Así es, pero ahora puedes llamarme... tan tan taaaaan... ¡Namae-san!" extendió los brazos con emoción.

"..."

"¿Y, qué te parece?"

"¿ **Namae**?"

"Sep"

"¿Sabes que significa nombre cierto?"

"No se me ocurrió nada mas"

"...Pfff"

"¡N-no te rías!"

"Ya,ya" me calmé y abrí la interfaz del menú, deslizando mi mano frente a mí. Busqué hasta que logré ver la opción que decía - _Enviar solicitud de amistad-._

Unos momentos despué, una notificación apareció frente a el rostro de Nana... digo, Namae.

"U-un momento, ¿Cómo es que...?"

"Estaba explorando el menú y encontré esa opción, no es nada del otro mundo"

"¿Así que **Null** , eh?, ¿Qué, te crees extranjero?"

"Hmph, solo estás celosa porque mi nombre tiene más estilo que el tuyo" inflé el pecho orgulloso.

"¡¿C-como dices?!"

"Digo que si te quedas ahí parada, ¡voy a subir de nivel antes que tú!" grité en tono burlón, lo que hizo que Namae se enfadara.

Ambos salimos corriendo hasta las afueras de la ciudad.

* * *

Grandes pastizales verdes y un bosque a lo lejos era el grandioso paisaje que admirabamos.

"Muy bien, si este juego es igual a los demás RPG, deberíamos iniciar con un arma para principiantes" Abrí nuevamente el menú y seleccioné la opción de inventario, efectivamente todo estaba vacío excepto por un espacio, que ocupaba una espada corta llamada **-Beginner Sword-**

"Dejame probar a mí también" dijo Namae, antes de abrir ella su inventario y equipar la espada al igual que yo.

"A ver, en el trailer aparecía cómo los jugadores realizaban ataques especiales o algo así, utilizando sus armas... ahora solo queda averiguar cómo..." me llevé un dedo a la barbilla.

"¡Nii-san, ¿por qué no les preguntamos a ellos?" Dijo Namae señalando a dos chicos, uno de ellos pelirojo, de cabello largo con una banda en la cabeza; y el otro de cabello negro y algo más corto.

"No lo veo necesario, además, mi orgullo como gamer no me lo permite" dije golpeandome el pecho con el puño cerrado, después continué con mi práctica.

"Fuu, Creo que va a ser un largo día"

* * *

Una hora después

"¿Crees que sea hora de pedir ayuda a esos chicos?" dijo Namae con cara de fastidio.

"¡Creo que ya lo tengo!" dije entusiasmado

"Eso dijiste las otras tres veces que te pregunté"

"¡Ahora sí estoy casi seguro!" dije, entonces coloqué mi espada sobre mi hombro, y comencé a pensar en mi siguiente movimiento. Unos momentos, después, bajé rápidamente mi arma cortando el aire frente a mí, para después dar una estocada al frente.

La espada tomó un brillo azul, dejando una estela del mismo color tras de mí.

"¡Já, lo logré!" dije orgulloso.

"Lo único que hiciste fué observar cómo lo hacían esos chicos e intuir lo demás" suspiró Namae.

"Sólo estás celosa, mira esto" dije, mirando a mi alrededor por si había algún enemigo cerca.

Un grupo monstruos spawnearon a unos 10 metros, de nosotros, su nombre estaba en color rojo y decía en letras Grandes **-Frenzy Boar-  
**

"Supongo que esos son lo equivalente a los slimes de otros juegos, mosntruos débiles que sirven para aprender a jugar" dije con un aire de confianza.

"Si, si como digas" interrumpió Namae, corriendo hacia uno de ellos y replicando mis movimientos, su espada tomó un tono verde y atravesó al - **Frenzy Boar-** por la mitad, éste segundos después se fragmentó en un montón de diamantes de colores.

Frente a Namae emergió una notificación:

* * *

 _Reward:_

 _24 Exp_

 _30 cor_

* * *

"Lo ves, Nii-san, no es tan dificil como parece, jeje" se burló la chica.

Despues de discutir por un rato, decidimos hacer las paces y seguimos matando a los cerdos de las cercanías.

Un par de horas después, Namae y yo nos encontrabamos recostados sobre el pasto. (Yo estaba dormido, pero Namae seguía hablando).

"Y entonces lo golpee directo en sus..."

"¡¿O-oye se qué estás hablando?!"

"¡¿No me estabas escuchando?!"

"¡Me quedé dormido Okey!"

En ese mismo momento ambos fuimos transportados a la gran plaza donde aparecimos por primera vez, cayendo de sentón en el frío suelo de piedra.

"¿Pero qué?, ¿Cómo es que...?"

Todo el lugar estaba repleto de personas, y poco tiempo pasó para que todos comenzaran a cuestioanrse qué hacían ahí.

"¡Qué está pasando!" se escuchó a alguien en la multitud gritar.

"Dicen que la opción de salida no está" murmuró otra persona.

"¿N-nii-san q-qué está pasando?"

Como si el destino hubiera respondido a su pregunta, el cielo en ese mismo instante se volvió rojo, y se cubrió de hegágonos del mismo color.

Entonces descendió un enorme ser vestido con una capa roja con marcas y detalles negros.

La figura habló con una voz grave y tétrica.

"Sean bienvenidos todos, mi nombre es **Kayaba Akihiko,** y estoy al mando de éste mundo."

"¿Pero que está diciendo?" "¿Está Loco?" "¿Acaso no hay moderadores?" eran preguntas que todo el mundo se hacía.

El -hombre- continuó.

"Como ya muchos habrán notado, no existe una opción para abandonar el juego, ésto no es un error del sistema, repito, el sistema fué creado para ser así"

Esas últimas palabras despertaron aún más dudas e inquietudes entre la gente.

"Además, todos los métodos de resurrección dentro del juego han sido eliminados, si algún jugador llegase a morir, ya no existirá más ni aquí ni fuera del juego."

"¿A-a qué se refiere?" una débil voz se hizo escuchar unos momentos.

"Si sus puntos de salud llegan a 0, el Nerve Gear enviará ondas de microondas a su cerebro, las cuales causarán una falla orgánica en todo su cuerpo, causando una muerte instantánea"

"..." mi cuerpo se petrificó, sudor helado recorría mi frente.

"Lo mismo pasará si se llega a retirar el casco, debido a esto último, un aproximado de 100 jugadores han desaparecido de la faz"

"N...no puede... ser verdad... ¿Verdad... n-nii-san?" preguntó Namae claramente afectada.

"La única manera de dejar el juego es llegando al piso número 100 y derrotando al último jefe. Además, les tengo un obsequio especial, les pido que revisen sus inventarios"

Sin pensarlo dos veces deslicé el dedo y abrí mi inventario, en el centro de éste había un ítem llamado - **Hand Mirror-**

Despues de equiparlo, una luz azulada envolvió a cada uno de los jugadores a mi alrededor.

Tras unos momentos, la luz se dispersó, pero no sentí nada fuera de lo común.

"¿N-nii-san e-eres tú?" dijo asustada Namae, pero al voltear, pude ver que ella se veía idéntica a como se veía en la vida real: cabello y ojos color negro, atado en dos coletas con listones rojos.

"¿N-nanami?, S-si tu te ves así, entonces yo..."

"T-te ves como en la realidad"

Entonces **Kayaba Akihiko** dijo la última parte de su mensaje.

"Les deseo buena suerte, jugadores, no se desanimen y disfruten de su travesía, Este es el fín del tutorial de Sword Art Online" entonces la enorme figura escendió hacia los cielos y desapareció.

El cielo volvió a la normalidad casi inmediatamente.

Toda la plaza se quedó callada.

Estaba aterrado, no sabía qué hacer, pero entonces voltee y pude ver a Nanami, sus ojos estaban llorosos y parecía estar en shock.

Actué rápidamente, tomé del brazo a mi hermana y salí corriendo.

El juego de la muerte había comenzado.


	2. Pioneros

**Escrito por MagnetG216**

Ha pasado un mes desde que fuimos atrapados dentro de este juego, y durante ese tiempo alrededor de 2000 personas han muerto. Aún nadie ha sido capáz de superar el jefe del primer piso y la moral está por los suelos... Pero para eso estamos aquí.

 _1er piso: Tolbana_

Una considerable cantidad de jugadores se han reunido en la ciudad, pues se dice que hay noticias importantes sobre el paradero del primer jefe de piso.

"Nii-san... ¿Crees que sea cierto lo que dicen?" preguntó Namae consternada.

"Estoy seguro" respondí mienstras sonreía para tranquilizarla "...Tiene que serlo"

Después de un rato esperando, un chico de cabello azul levantó las manos.

"Buenos días a todos, ésta será la primera reunión para analizar cómo derrotaremos al primer jefe"

Inmediatamente la multitud comnenzó a susurrar y murmurar.

Todos lo seguimos a un lugar abierto, con una plataforma al centro y escalones a su alrededor.

Tomamos asiento y escuchamos lo que el chico tenía que decir.

"Les agradesco a todos por haber venido hoy, mi nombre es Diabel, y mi clase de manera informal es Knight"

"¿De qué está Hablando?"

"¿Es una broma?"

Algunas personas se levantaron y disponían a irse, pero se detuvieron al escuchar a Diabel decir algo importante.

"Hoy, mi grupo descubrió la sala del jefe en la cima de la torre"

Todos guardaron silencio, asombrados.

"Tenemos que derrotar al jefe y pasar al siguiente piso, para decirles a todos los que esperan en _La Ciudad de los Inicios,_ que éste juego se puede vencer... ¡que no pierdan las esperanzas!, ¡Todos aquí compartimos éste deber!, ¡¿No es así?!"

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, y momentos después comenzaron a aplaudir y a apoyar la causa.

Miré de reojo el rostro de Namae, sus ojos brillaban con esperanza.

"¡Para empezar, nos dividiremos en grupos de 6 jugadores!"

"..."

"..."

Namae y yo nos miramos a los ojos... solamente eramos dos. Buscamos por todas partes algún grupo al que le faltaran integrantes, pero no encontramos nada.

Detrás de nosotros, dos jugadores parecían tener el mismo problema.

"No nos queda otra mas que preguntarles a ellos" suspiré, me levanté y dirigí a hablar con ellos.

"O-oye Nii-san podríamos pensarlo an-"

"Disculpen, veo que a ustedes les hacen falta integrantes en su grupo, ¿podríamos mi compañera y yo unirnos?" pregunté tratando se sonar lo más amable posible.

Su grupo consistía en un chico delgado de cabello negro con camisa azul, y una chica cubierta con una capucha marrón.

La chica asintió, y con un movimiento de su mano, el chico abrió una ventana y unos momentos después una notificación acompañada de una solicitud aparecieron frente a Namae y mío.

Ambos aceptamos.

En la esquina superior izquierda, debajo de mi barra de salud, aparecieron tres barras adicionales con los nombres: Namae, Kirito y Asuna respectivamente.

"¿Todos ya formaron sus equipos?, Muy bien entonces-"

"¡Esperen!" Un jugador de cabello castaño peinado en picos interrumpió al peliazul con un grito.

"¿Quien-?"

"Yo soy Kibaou, y quiero decir algo antes de ir tras el jefe... ¡Algunos de ustedes deberían disculparse por los 2000 que han muerto!"

"Te refieres a..."

"¡Así es!, ¡A los Beta Testers!, Esos jugadores que tan solo comenzó el juego desaparecieron, reservándose los mejores lugares de farmeo para ellos solos y dejándonos a los demás con las sobras!"

"Kibaou, esa acusación es demasiado..."

"¡Les preguntaré a todos!, ¿Qué nivel son acaso?, ¿14,15?, ¡Pues le spuedo asegurar que los Beta testers ya han alcanzado o incluso superado el nivel 20! ¡Y todo por que ellos guardan toda la información de los mejores puntos para conseguir EXP!"

"Oye Kibaou, creo que deberías de calmarte un poco" se escuchó una grave voz en la multitud.

"¡¿Eh?!"

Un hombre alto y fornido de piel obscura, barba y cabeza calva se levantó de su asiento y caminó para encarar a Kibaou.

"Tal vez los Beta Testers nunca nos dijeron los mejores lugares para conseguir Col o EXP, pero desde hace dos semanas hay un libro que contiene guías y estrategias para subir de nivel en el juego, puedes pedirlo a cualquier comerciante NPC y fué un regalos de los Beta Testers para los jugadores inexpertos... no puedes culparlos si ellos trataron de hacer algo para evitar tantas muertes"

"Ehh, umm... ¡Y-y quién se supone que eres tú!, ¡De seguro eres uno de esos Beta Testers!"

"Mi nombre es Agil, y no soy un Beta tester, pero gracias a la guía que éstos hicieron he logrado alcanzar el nivel 18, y eso demuestra que tan solo tienes que buscar para encontrar lo que necesitas"

"Hmph"

"O-oigan tranquilos, ¡Todos pueden retirarse, el día de mañana a la misma hora daremos los detalles de el enfrentamiento!"

Todos se fueron retirando poco a poco, tomé la mano de Namae y ambos nos despedimos de nuestros nuevos compañeros de grupo.

"Son algo extraños" dijo Namae sin a apartar la mirada del camino.

"Supongo que sí, no quisieron hablar sobre nada durante el tiempo que se estaban peleando esos dos... Kibaou y Agil"

"Se parecen a tí"

"Sí... se parecen a- ¡O-oye yo no soy así!"

"..." me fulminó con su mirada.

"..."

"Mira que tener 17 años y no haber tenido nunca una novia..."

"¡M-mi vida personal no tiene nada que ver con esto!"

* * *

Aún quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que anocheciera, así que decidí ir al campo con Namae.

"¿Y por qué venimos aquí?"

"Sólo me faltan 200 de EXP para subir a nivel 20, y a tí igual así que tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que anochezca"

"¿Tú siempre tienes que decir qué hagamos?"

"Así es"

"¡¿Y eso por qué?!"

"Si no fuera por mí, ahora mismo seguiríamos en La Ciudad de los Inicios, así que no te quejes"

"Hmph" hizo un puchero.

Siertamente yo influí en que Namae cambiara su actitud, aún recuerdo cuando se enteró que estábamos atrapados aquí... que podríamos morir en este juego infernal.

No puedo sacar de mi mente el rostro de Namae, desconsolado y sin ganas de continuar.

Pero no puedo permitir que eso suceda, no puedo permitir que alguien que aprecio tanto muera frente a mí... toda mi vida he desperdiciado mi vida en los videojuegos, todos me decían que hiciera algo por mi futuro... pero al fín todo esto va a servir para algo, voy a sacar a mi hermana de éste lugar, con vida.

"¡Vamos!"

Entonces nos acercamos a un pequeño bosque.

Ambos preparamos nuestras armas, Namae, que desde el inicio se había especializado en aumentar su habilidad de **_Blade Throwing_** , abrió su inventario y extrajo unas cuantas dagas que habíamos comprado antes en la ciudad.

Yo por mi parte abrí mi inventario y seleccioné una espada de una mano y un escudo de hierro.

Entramos al bosque y nos encontramos con un grupo de **Little Nepenthes** , monstruos de nivel medio parecidos a enormes plantas carnívoras muy peligrosos para jugadores de nivel bajo.

"Primero veamos si hay alguno con esa fruta sobre su cabeza"

"Bien" respondió Namae nerviosa.

* * *

Éstos monstruos, llamados **Little Nepenthes** , tienen dos variaciones, una de ellas es la ordinaria que es la que normalmente nos encontramos en los bosques, mientras que la otra tiene una gran fruta sobre su cabeza.

Ésta ultima atrae a muchas mas **Little Nepenthes** cuando es atacada, por lo que representa un gran peligro para los jugadores solitarios o para grupos de jugadores novatos.

* * *

"Tenemos dos a la vista, Namae, preparate" dije poniendome en posición para el ataque.

"E-entendido"

La manera en que nosotros normálmente combatimos, y lo hemos hecho desde la primera semana aquí, es la siguiente:

Yo, que me he centrado en aumentar mis puntos de salud y resistencias, actúo al frente, recibiendo el daño y protegiendo a Namae, quien permanece en la retaguardia utilizando sus dagas para lentamente dañar a los enemigos desde una distancia segura.

Unos minutos fueron suficientes para deshacernos de todos loe monstruos.

"Y ese es el último" dije mientras daba el golpe final con mi espada a la enorme planta, y ésta desaparecía en miles de cristales de colores.

Una ventana apareció frente a ambos.

* * *

 _Reward:_

 _152 col  
_

 _480 EXP_

 _¡Level Up!_

 _Lvl 20 Reached  
_

* * *

Suspiré, ahora estaba más tranquilo.

"Ya podemos irnos Namae" dije antes de dar media vuelta y caminar rumbo a la pequeña ciudad.

En el camino ninguno dijo nada.

Las luces de las calles emitían una tenue luz, ya era avanzada la noche y muy pocos jugadores seguían fuera.

Alquilamos una habitación en la posada y ambos nos dispusimos a dormir. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando Namae me habló.

"Nii-san"

"¿...Si?" dije medio dormido.

"¿Crees que podamos salir de aquí algún día?" preguntó mirando al techo.

"...Tranquilízate"

"..."

"Sé que saldremos de aquí... yo me encargaré de eso"

Estiré la mano hacia el techo y empuñé decidido.

"Lo prometo"

* * *

 _Al día siguiente_

"Muy bien, ya que están todos vamos a discutir la estrategia para derrotar al primer jefe de piso" dijo Diavel entusiasmado.

Todos permanecieron atentos a las instrucciones.

Entonces traté de hacer plática con Kirito.

"Y... Kirito, ¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta acá?" dije, pero a él pareció no importarle la pregunta.

"..."

"Em..."

"Él no habla mucho" dijo Asuna rompiendo el hielo.

"Me doy cuenta, es callado hasta para mí"

Todo se relajó un poco entre nosotros y Asuna, mientras que Kirito permaneció igual de frío.

Todos caminamos y subimos los inmensos escalones para llegar a la sala del jefe: Illfang el rey kobold.

Ahora mismo, eramos la vanguardia, debíamos ser los que inspiren esperanza en todas las personas atrapadas dentro del juego...

Nos convertimos en los que más adelante serían llamados... **Clearers.**


End file.
